Getting Warmer
by Min Daae
Summary: Absolutely pointless oneshot about a cold winter night when Lucivar and Marian get the chance to do some snuggling. Shameless fluff.


The door banged open and Marian heard the stamping of feet on the wooden floor. "Mother _Night _but it is cold out there," Lucivar yelled from the outside room. "Don't go outside, Marian. You'll freeze in less than a second." 

Marian struggled not to look amused, though of course he couldn't see her to begin with. "I wasn't planning on it," she remarked dryly, looking out the window. Nothing was visible through the sheets of white. She had told her husband that it wasn't _really _necessary to go out and get that last loaf of bread – that she really didn't need the extra pound of flour – or that block of cheese, that really wasn't a requirement – but he was Lucivar, so of course, he went.

"You said you wanted the groceries," said a warm voice next to her ear, sounding a little disgruntled, and she looked up at him and gave him a bright smile.

"I did say that. And only a really _brave, _and _strong _and _wonderful _husband would brave a blizzard to get them."

Lucivar didn't look convinced, but he called in the flour, the cheese, and the bread, and dropped it on the counter. "That had better last. I think we're going to be shut in for a bit."

She examined the flour, then looked over at her husband and looked him up and down, giving him a slightly suggestive smile. "There's something I don't mind about this weather."

Lucivar very nearly blushed. "I brought you a surprise," he muttered. "But if you're going to be _that _way –"

She threw her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. "Oh, Lucivar. Don't be silly. We'll get you warmed up, have a nice dinner, and spend a long night getting cozy. It's not that bad, is it?"

He gave her a wry sideways look. "That depends on which one gets the most time."

She sighed and rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm sure I can stretch out the meal, Lucivar."

He laughed, a low, rich chuckle, and embraced her back. Then, keeping one arm around her, he pulled a large, beribboned box from behind his back and handed it to her with a bow.

She took one look at it and gasped. "Lucivar! You didn't." He gave her a broad grin.

She tore the ribbon off the box and tugged it open, looking with wide, bright eyes at a brand new sewing set – and beneath it, a box of rich, dark chocolates. Her eyes welling up, she set the box carefully aside and hugged Lucivar again, giving him a kiss on the cheek, then murmured in his ear.

"With all those chocolates, I'll have to work _extra _hard to keep my waistline trim these days inside."

"Maybe that's why I got them," he purred into her ear, teeth just brushing her neck. She lingered for a moment before shoving him back in a chair.

"Sit, you," she told him sternly. "I'm getting some hot water, and we'll work on defrosting some Eyrien male. After all," she said mischievously. "I don't want you having cold feet tonight."

Lucivar grumbled, but she could see the gleam in his eyes as he began to work shoes off of his feet. By the time she returned with the hot water, he had both boots and socks off and was leaning back in the chair, eyes closed, looking as if he were napping.

She tapped his shoulder. "Eyes open, sleepy-head, and get that shirt off while you put your feet in the tub. You're going to get a first class warming by stimulation."

He looked at her suspiciously. "Are you sure that's not some sort of clever euphemism for slapping me repeatedly or something?"

"Would I do that to my husband?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes."

She pretended to pout. "Would not. I promise. I don't want to sleep alone tonight. Get the shirt off and feet in the water. Grumbling, Lucivar obeyed, and she could feel him shudder as his feet hit the burning hot water. She took his moment of distraction to vanish his shirt and kiss the back of his neck before settling down on a stool and working some warmth back into his shoulders.

"I didn't know you gave massages."

"I don't advertise it. It would be all I did."

"Mmmm. Probably. Oh – right there."

She hesitated over a knot of tense muscle, lowering her mouth to kiss the junction of his shoulder and his neck. "Nope, still freezing," she murmured, and moved her hands up again to run over his back and down his chest with just a slight warming spell on them. She felt the shiver run through his body as he arched his back into her. She moved her hands over his shoulders and onto his chest, drawing him back into her, following every touch with a kiss, on his neck, his shoulders, his face.

Lucivar made a soft noise, his hands twitching slightly at his side, golden eyes closed. Marian moved her hands lower, over his ribcage, down to his abdomen, tracing the contours of stomach muscles with one finger. A soft snarl issues from his slightly open mouth and suddenly he flipped over and pulled her into a fierce, hungry kiss.

When he let her go, she's panting breathlessly and can't take her eyes from his warm, golden ones. "What do you say," he murmured softly, his eyes intent, "That we skip the dinner?"

She barely had the chance to nod before he scooped her up and carried her off to bed.


End file.
